


Star wars imagines and smut

by amandaholmes



Category: Poe Dameron - Fandom, Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 14:31:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6332836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandaholmes/pseuds/amandaholmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Star Wars imagines and smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Poe sat there at the other end of your desk with a huge smile on his face. You couldn’t help but to laugh at how silly he is being but you had to admit you were happier when he was near.

“Don’t you have a x-wing to look after?” you teased while leaning over the desk.

“We have mechanics for a reason princess,” he said before winking at you.

“I’m not a princess,” you corrected.

“You are to me. Besides I’ve been gone for a month. You’re not getting rid of me,” he said smiling.

You reached across your desk and took his hands into yours, “So does that mean you’ll actually take me on a date?”

He leaned back in the chair, laughing softly. “Yes baby I promise I’ll take you out on a date tonight. I guess we haven’t had the chance to go on one in a while.”

“Normally you just sneak into my room when you get home and we never leave until your next mission,” you teased.

Poe bit his lower lip and stood up from his chair. At first you thought you had said something wrong until he walked around the desk and placed his hands on either side of your arm rest. He leaned forward and whispered softly, “Says the women who jumps me every time we’re alone. I’m actually surprised you can even walk today.”

You couldn’t help but to turn bright pink and hope no one was listening to the conversation.

“Well I guess you’ll just have to do a better job next time,” you said, hoping your voice would stop sounding so weak.

Poe growled and nipped at the skin underneath your ear, making you moan softly. “how about I show you how good I am,” he immediately took your hand and led you towards your shared room. On the way you two passed General Organa, your immediate boss.

“She’s taking the rest of the day off boss, ” he said while winking at her.

“ Jesus Poe I didn’t need to know that, ” she said, knowing fully well what was about to happen. “I swear if I hear any of it, you both will be on cleaning duty!” she said right before you two turned a corner.  
The comment made the both of you laugh but second you were in the room, he pushed you against the wall. “Now let me prove to you how good I am Ms. Dameron.”


	2. part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A promise  
> Pairing: Poe Dameron x Reader  
> Warning : Smut and cursing  
> I hope you enjoy!

“You sure are talking a lot for a man who wants to show me how good he can be,” You teased one last time before his lips crashed against yours. You breathed in quickly the moment he kissed you and didn’t breath until he forced himself to pull away from you. He reached up and laced his fingers through your hair, and smiled.

“Breathe beautiful,” He whispered. 

You tried your best to but he always seemed to do this to you. Every time he kissed you always felt slight light headed, and your heart would always skip a beat. As of right now you weren’t sure if your heart would stop beating out of your chest. You tried to lean over to kiss him once more but each time he would pull away. By the third time you started to pout, making him laugh.

“You’re adorable,” He whispered before finally kissing you once more. His hands slowly ran down your side and stopped right underneath your thighs. He lifted up and you quickly wrapped your legs around his waist, and he pushed himself against you. He slowly starting to grind against , making you whimper softly against his lips. The sinking feeling that he was going to make you suffer set in, and was quickly confirmed when he pulled away from you again.

“You have no idea what you’ve gotten yourself into,” He teased before carrying you towards the bed, and laid you down gently on the bed.

“Why do you say that?” You asked.

“I absolutely torturing you,” He admitted while running his hands underneath your shirt, and tugged until you sat up. He easily removed your shirt, throwing it behind him, and reaching behind you to quickly get rid of your bra. “We don’t need this either.”

You laughed at his comment, and leaned back on your elbows. You licked your lips and bit down on your lower lip when he removed his shirt to reveal his tone abs. He had faint scars across his body, but you loved every single one of them. Each one told a story of his life, and was proof that he stopped at nothing to come back home to you.

The gently kisses along your stomach snapped you back to reality. The small nips at your skin made you suck in a sharp breath each time. You groaned at how slow he was going, knowing that no matter how much you complained he wasn’t going to give into your demands.

“It’s only been a minute, and you’re already impatient,” He mentioned but he quickly took one of your sensitive nipples into his mouth, stopping you from making a sarcastic remark. You tried to hold back a moan but you were beginning to fail miserably. You were trying to make it hard for him, but he knew your body to well. He looked up when he heard you holding back your moans. It was obvious he was annoyed, so out of retaliation he tugged at your nipple with his teeth.  
“Oh fuck,” You said, collapsing completely back onto the bed, unable to keep yourself propped up.

Poe hovered over you with the biggest smile on his face, “Are you going to fight me through this whole thing?”

You smiled back at him but didn’t say a word. He sighed and shook his head, “Then let’s make a bet. The first person to scream the other’s name wins.”

“What do we win?”

“Laundry duty and breakfast in bed for a week,” He said. He hated laundry, the huge pile of pilot suits in the closet was proof of that. 

“What if you’re…” Before you could finish your question he kissed passionately. It took you off guard but you quickly kissed him back. A soft whimper escaped your lips when he pulled away.

“Don’t think like that babe, please,” He asked. “We’ll worry about that when that time comes, but let’s just have fun okay?”

You nodded your head in response, and smiled when he kissed you sweetly one last time. Now the game had begun because he quickly went to your other nipple began to suck just as hard as he did on the other. You cursed under your breath but tried your best to hold back your moans. It was become more and more difficult to do so once he started to kiss further up your body, and sucking on your neck. “Damnit Poe you’ll leave a mark,” you mumbled.

“That’s the point princess,” He whispered before kissing you passionately once more. It was the perfect distraction while his free hand fumbled with the buttons on your jeans. After the second try they came undone, and without hesitation he slipped his hand underneath your underwear to and gently started to rub your circles against your clit.

“Fuck,” You said against his lips. The sudden exclamation made him laugh, and move his fingers a little faster.

A part of you wanted to roll the both of you over but your husband wasn’t budging. He was completely determined to win, and at this point you were starting to become okay with it. You gripped his arm tightly when he slide a finger inside of you, and whimpered softly. 

“Damn you’re so fucking wet right now,” He whispered. “I can’t wait to be inside of you.”

You cursed again but this time he didn’t laugh. He quickly removed your jeans and underwear and moved in between your legs. He held your legs apart and dipped down, without breaking eye contact, and slide his tongue inside of you. You reached out and ran your fingers through his hair, gripping it the second he started to suck on your clit. You held your hand over your mouth in a poor attempt to keep quiet, but the more he moved his tongue, the less you began to care about the bet.

You felt your body shaking slightly the closer you got to your release but Poe sat up right before you could hit your release. “Fuck you,” You said immediately. Once more you heard him laugh but he stopped laughing the moment his back hit the mattress and you straddled his hips. He looked impressed by your sudden show of dominance and folded his hands behind his head while he watched what you were going to do next. 

You started to slowly rock your hips back and forth against his cock, making him whimper. The cocky smile on his face was now gone, and replaced by a look of determination. He really hated to lose.

You crawled down his body and started to place kisses down his chest, stomach and hips. The further you went, the harder it was for him to breath steadily and now it was his turn to curse. Without warning you took him into your mouth and took as much of him as you could. The suddenly pressure of him gripping your hair urged you to continue a little further until you couldn’t anymore. You looked up to see him hitting his lower lip, and his eyes were closed. His eyebrows were pushed together in deep concentration but you knew that would end the more you moved.

You started off slow, earning a few soft moans from your husband, but once you started to move faster, you heard him moan your name softly. It wasn’t enough to let you win but it was a start. You wrapped your hand around the base, and stroked what you couldn’t fit in your mouth. Once you had a good rhythm you started to move faster you heard him moan a little bit louder.

“Fuck y/n right there,” He moaned a lot louder that time, but you weren’t going to stop until he came. It wasn’t long until you felt him keep your head still while he trusted into your mouth a few more times until he came. You licked, and swallowed every drop, and sat up to see him laying there with his eyes still closed.

“I lost didn’t i?” He whispered.

“I didn’t come yet baby, and if I remember correctly a certain pilot said he was going to make sure I couldn’t walk tomorrow,” You poked his stomach.

He opened up his eyes and smiled before pulling you back on top of him. You kissed passionately while he turned the both of you over on the bed. “Don’t worry. No matter who wins, that will still happen.”

He lined himself up at your entrance, but he looked determined to keep you waiting. He rubbed his head against your clit and every once and while would slide the tip in, but quickly move away when you tried to move your hips.  
“Damnit Poe,” you cursed out of frustration, but Poe continued to tease you. You tried to move but his grip on your hips kept you in place. You were whimpering at this point, and right before you started to beg he slammed into you. You were so wet that he slide in without any problems, but he managed to hit the right spot immediately. You moaned his name and reached up to pull him closer, but he wouldn’t budge.

You tried once more but he simply kissed your hand and then your wrist. He pulled out all the way and slammed back in, “God you feel so good.”

His slow pace was driving you made but were secretly enjoying every second of it, and he knew it. Finally he started to move his hips a little faster, and would move faster every time you begged him too. Soon he moved to lean in closer to you and kissed you. The new angle made you scream against his lips, and grip his hair tight. He pulled away and leaned his forehead against yours.

“That it princess, let the whole fucking base know who is doing this to you,” He whispered. He snaked his hand in between the both of you and started to rub your clit. The sudden friction made you moan his name loudly, and grip onto him. You knew you weren’t going to last much longer but you couldn’t doing anything but moan or say his name.

Luckily your husband knew exactly when you were close, so you never had to say it to him, “That’s it baby. Come for me princess,” He whispered into your ear. The moment he said princess you hit your release while screaming his name. After a few more thrust he came soon after, and collapsed beside you on the bed.

You were still coming down from your high when you felt him pulling you into his arms, “I believe I won the bet.”

You were to weak to argue but you honestly didn’t mind do laundry. You’ve been doing it for years anyway. He laughed when he felt you nod your head, and kissed your forehead gently.

“What about making sure I can’t walk?” You said after a long moment of silence.

“Princess that was only round one, and don’t worry I’ll make you scream louder next time,” He said softly.

“Thank god our room is sound proof,” You mumbled.

You smiled when you could hear feel his chest vibrate slightly from laughing louder this time, “I’m sure the rest of the base appreciates it too, and don’t worry about breakfast. I think it’s only fair for me to bring you breakfast since you already do my laundry.”

“And take care of you and BB-8,” You mumbled while cuddling closer to him.  
“and you do a great job too. Get some rest beautiful,” He whispered while pulling the covers over the both of you. “I love you so much.”  
“I love you too,” You whispered before taking asleep.


End file.
